Nie spodziewałeś się tego
by Katharija
Summary: Ponieważ Hawkeye w filmie. Ponieważ Quicksilver. Ponieważ musiałam.


_Clint nigdy nie śnił. W czasie misji w ogóle nie ma czasu na sen, są tylko krótkie, czujne drzemki i budzenie się na najmniejszy szelest. Dobry agent nie ufa nikomu, a nawet gdyby ufał całkowicie swojemu partnerowi, nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby spać na tyle głęboko, aby śnić._

 _Bo cóż, jak mawiał Nick Fury…_

Ściska w ramionach dziecko, to nawet nie jest jego dziecko i świst kuli w powietrzu, i myśl, że nie może uciec, a potem podmuch powietrza i obłąkańczy śmiech.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego…

Clint zawsze chciał umrzeć z uśmiechem na ustach.

 _Natasza też nie miała snów._

 _Clint spytał ją o to dawno temu, w ramach niezobowiązującej pogawędki._

 _\- Nie możesz śnić w czasie misji – powiedziała po prostu._

 _Potem zamyśliła się, a potem zaklęła po rosyjsku i choć Clint uwielbiał zwykle jej rosyjskie przekleństwa tym razem poczuł się nieswojo._

 _Nie spytał, czy śni poza misjami, w czasie gdy czuje się bezpieczna._

 _Bał się usłyszeć, że Natasza nigdy nie czuje się bezpieczna._

Słyszy ten śmiech w Moskwie. W Paryżu. Budapeszcie. W tym pieprzonym Meksyku i każdym cholernym stanie Zjednoczonej Ameryki.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego?

Zawsze obraca się w ostatniej chwili i widzi, jak uśmiech znika powoli, zastąpiony przez strach, a potem twarz jest już tylko zastygłą maską, ale on ciągle słyszy ten śmiech.

Pietro. Miał na imię Pietro.

 _Musi wierzyć, że ma prawo czuć się bezpiecznym i tak się właśnie czuł, gdy wracał do domu, i wtedy też nie miał snów, bo kładł się w miękkim, ciepłym łóżku i odsypiał te wszystkie gówno-warte drzemki. Żadnych tabletek i innych takich. Może kiedyś, wtedy, na początku, potrzebował wódki, żeby zasnąć, ale on nie wracał pamięcią do kiedyś, a w zamian kiedyś nie wracało do niego w snach._

 _Teraz, z jakichś nieznanych mu, oby-je-piekło-pochłonęło powodów, okazywało się być gorsze niż kiedyś._

Nie spodziewałeś się tego.

Nie spodziewałeś się tego.

Czasem trzyma w ramionach któreś ze swoich dzieci. Czasami jest to Laura. Kilka razy osłaniał też Nat. Ale to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, bo to nie on będzie tym, który ich ocali, choć nie wie tego aż do ostatniej chwili, kiedy się odwróci i zobaczy znikający uśmiech.

Nie spodziewałeś się tego.

 _Obiecał sobie przecież, że nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś mieszał mu w głowie. Nigdy. Jego siostra jest czarownicą. Wanda. Wanda i Pietro. Pietro i Wanda. Teraz została tylko Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch jest silna. Scarlet Witch jest daleko stąd. Wanda płakała i krzyczała._

 _Cholerny dupek._

 _\- Szafka nad umywalką – mruczy sennie Laura. Laura zawsze wie, czego mu potrzeba i Laura nie mówi, że powinien do nich wrócić i kogoś przepraszać. Laura mówi, żeby wyburzył tę kuchenną ścianę, jeśli chce, i że nie pomoże mu jej stawiać z powrotem._

 _W tej chwili ma ochotę wyburzyć cały dom, aż do fundamentów, a potem wziąć wszystkich i uciekać… dalej._

 _Nie ma już żadnego dalej, a on nie ma za co przepraszać._

Nigdy się tego nie spodziewa. Nienawidzi niespodzianek. Nienawidzi tego pyszałkowatego tonu i krzywego uśmiechu i obłąkańczego chichotu.

Nienawidzi tego, że nigdy nie czeka go własna śmierć. Nie może się obudzić. Musi unieść wciąż ciepłe, bardzo ciepłe ciało, i przenieść je tyle metrów, i jego nogi uginają się ze zmęczenia, a w jego środku coś pęka, za każdym razem na nowo.

W jasnych, pustych oczach odbija się jasne, puste niebo.

 _Opowiedział wszystko Laurze. Zaczekał, aż dzieci położą się spać (pewnych historii miały nigdy nie usłyszeć), a potem zszedł do kuchni i opowiedział jej wszystko po kolei, nie ubarwiając i nie łagodząc, a ona pokiwała głową, pocałowała go i spytała co tym razem zburzy._

 _Nie wystarczyło._

Czasem, we śnie, Clint także zaczyna się śmiać.

Śmierć może być świetnym żartem.

Nie spodziewałeś się tego.

 _Nie bierze tabletek. Bierze siekierę i idzie za stodołę, a tam rozwala starą kanapę, którą mieli już dawno spalić w kominku. Rozwalanie faktycznie go uspokaja, a potem myśli o tym, że byłby świetnym Hulkiem, a potem myśli o Nataszy i śmieje się histerycznie, a potem chyba płacze. Rano Laura znajduje go śpiącego twardo na dywanie w salonie, całego pokrytego drzazgami i pyłem. Wstaje wraz z pierwszym porannym płaczem Nataniela, bierze prysznic i szykuje śniadanie, obserwując jak Laura karmi ich synka. Laura obserwuje jego._

 _-Wygląda na to. – Odchrząknięcie. – Wygląda na to, że będę musiał nauczyć się śnić._


End file.
